The Queen Of Sex
by IceDragonGod
Summary: The Straw Hats adventure to Amazon Lily...


As the Straw Hats head to Amazon Lily, the most excited is Sanji. The beauty of the women who reside there is legendary. So Brook is also excited. Zoro is more excited to see how skilled the combatants are there. Robin is more interested in the history. Luffy is excited for the food. To the other Straw Hats it's just another day. For Nami it's another day of Sanji, her boyfriend, swooning over her. "Namiiii-swaaaan!". Heck, everywhere she goes Nami is swooned over by men. Normally Nami doesn't pay too much attention to it. That's because even when she does, she rarely finds a man who truly knows how to satisfy a woman. Even while being out at sea for a long time and being horny, men are often satisfied before she is. Most men that she has been with cum almost immediately. She also isn't that easy. Sanji attempts to seduce her every day but most of the time it doesn't work. At least Sanji was swooning over her though and not other women. When Sanji swoons over other women it irritates Nami who despises the idea of cheating.

The Straw Hats arrive to a warm welcome on Amazon Lily with a lot of food. "Huh? Where's Hammock?", Luffy remarks curiously, but the other ladies say that she will be at the feast relatively soon. "I'm so excited to see her panties! Yohohohoho!", Brook says. The thought actually makes the other ladies of Amazon Lily think about it, which makes them blush and creates a lot of wet panties. Outside of Sanji and Brook none of the Straw Hats seem to particularly care. Robin decides to go look around the island to see if she can discover any historical artifacts.

Hancock is excited to see Luffy and meet Luffy's crew mates. "A bride has to make friends with her spouse's friends," she thought. Upon entering she looked straight for Luffy. The sight of Luffy eating her food always makes her happy. Another sight caught her eye as well. Luffy's orange haired crew mate sitting next to him is a beauty. Hancock is use to everyone, men and women, swooning over her but she has to admit that her thong was getting a little damp looking at Nami's boobs. Not just because they are very well shaped but because the bra makes them even extra sexy. Hancock quickly snapped out of it, "Wait, men and women are the ones swooning over me!". Another thought that Hancock has is if Nami is able to arouse even the Queen of arousal herself then she is competition for Luffy. Hancock thought of a plan to win Nami over on her side so she allows her to marry Luffy.

Meanwhile, Nami was also admiring Hancock's beauty. Her eyes looked through all of Hancock's body from her boobs to her curves. Nami was not full on lusting over Hancock like most others were but she was admiring Hancock's beauty. Nami was straight and has a boyfriend, however, and because she is use to being swooned over as well she was resistant towards the initial attraction that people usually have about Hancock.

When it was time for everyone to sleep most did so, but some such as Nami stayed up to enjoy the luxuries of the palace. This was perfect for Hancock who was ready to execute her plan. Her plan was to seduce Nami so Nami wouldn't pursue Luffy as a boyfriend. Of course Hancock wasn't aware that Sanji is Nami's boyfriend. Still, Hancock walked seductively out to the room where Nami was reading a book.

Nami curiously wondered what Hancock was doing. She initially assumed there must be another person in the room because of the way that Hancock was swaying her hips. So Nami continued reading her book with an occasional glance to see what Hancock was doing. Nami started blushing and getting aroused watching Hancock sway her hips. "Wait no, this isn't right! I'm straight! And besides I'm not that easy!", Nami thought. Hancock started singing, "La la la la, la la la la, la la la laaaa...oh, hello," she says seductively. A wide eyed Nami opens her mouth and gulps. Hancock then goes in to plant a kiss on Nami's lips while grabbing both of Nami's hands, one to put on Hancock's boobs and the other to put on her ass, to which Nami has her first ever nosebleed and falls on the couch. Nami couldn't believe that she of all people was having a nosebleed. After getting irritated at Sanji's nosebleeds here she was, having a nosebleed and soaking her thong. Nami tried to snap out of it though, saying "Wait! I-I-I-I have a boyfriend! I can't-", Hancock put a finger on Nami's lips. "Let me show you how much fun this can be", Hancock said as she showed Nami her ass. "You like?", Hancock asked. Nami subconsciously nodded her head. As many times as she has yelled at men for looking at her ass and here she was, slobbering at the mere sight of Hancock's. Hancock does have an exceptional ass. Its curves are perfect, not too thick but not too thin either. Hancock slowly pulled her cloth over to show more of her ass, with each additional view turning Nami on more and more. Hancock then pulled down both Nami's pants as well as her own revealing both of their thongs and while Nami sat on the couch, Hancock gave Nami a lap dance, grinding her ass into Nami's pussy. "I-I-I-I-oh my God! This feels so good!" Nami said. Nami was stamping her feet on the ground in arousal. She was so use to men cumming all over her ass and here she was, about to cum all over Hancock's ass. Nami started holding onto Hancock's ass and Hancock started bouncing her ass all over Nami's pussy, basically humping her reverse cowgirl style. That was more than enough for Nami to cum, and boy did she cum. Nami has never cum so much in her life as she is now. Moreover, Nami couldn't believe how easily she came. So much irritation over how easily other men would cum, and yet here she is cumming relatively easily as well.

"Mmmm, it turns me on when other women cum all over my ass," Hancock says. "Wait, you've done this with other women too?", Nami asked. "Yep, the other women on this Island have all had their brains humped out by me many times", Hancock replies. The thought of that turns Nami's panties into a slip n' slide. "There are other things that we do too," Hancock adds seductively. "Well, I don't know, I have a boyfriend and the shapes of pussies don't go together- pussies need cocks and-" Hancock interrupts putting Nami's hands on her boobs. Nami couldn't help but be aroused. Hancock's boobs are even more perfect than hers. Now she knows somewhat how Sanji feels when he is in a trance touching her boobs. Hancock then kneeled over, Nami curiously wondering what she was going to do, Hancock then opened up Nami's legs and asked "Have you ever been titty fucked?". "Um-I have titty fucked other men but-" Nami replied, but was interrupted by Hancock putting her boob against Nami's pussy. Hancock then starting using her boob to hump Nami. "This-wh-wh-wh-what are you doing to me?" Nami asked in pure arousal. Nami was use to wrapping her boobs around penises and humping men with them, but here she was with another woman's boob humping her pussy. Nami was use to men cumming all over her boobs, but here she was about to cum all over another woman's boobs. Those ideas alone are enough to make her cum. However, Nami wasn't just cumming. She was about to squirt. She has never squirt before. Most men can barely even make her cum and none has ever made her squirt. But Hancock is different. She is the sexiest being in the Universe and Nami is understanding why. "I'm squirting!" Nami said, shooting her load all over Hancock's boobs.

Nami was so turned on and yet she again mentioned that she has a boyfriend. Hancock threw Nami on the bed however and climbed on top of her, both with their thongs still on. Nami got a view of Hancock's pussy, shaved just like her own. Hancock's shaved pussy makes Nami even more wet. "You mentioned that pussies don't go together because they need cocks, right?", Hancock asked. "Uh huh", Nami said. "Well I'll show you why that's not true", Hancock said putting her pussy on Nami's pussy. "Ohhhh," Nami moaned. Hancock then started humping Nami. "I can't, I have a boyfriend, I shouldn't be cheating-ah...ahhhh!" Nami couldn't help but be turned on. Hancock then took Nami's hands and put one on her boobs and one on her butt. That turned Nami on even more. "Oh my gosh! You're fucking my brains out!" Nami said. "Who's the queen of sex?! Who's the sexiest woman?!", Hancock asked. "You are! Y-Y-Y-You are!", Nami answered while grabbing Hancock's ass. Nami was sexually moaning to the point that she sounded like an opera. "I'm cumming I'm cumming I'm cumming I'm cumming!" Nami came yet again, losing count of how many times she has came. She has cum more in this one sex session than she has every other sex session combined. Nami can see why Sanji and everyone else loves Hancock so much. Normally she despises cheating but Hancock has turned her into a sex machine. To Hancock she figured Nami would never want anyone but her, so she now has the leg up on marrying Luffy. "Don't tell my boyfriend," Nami asked, to which Hancock said she won't.

To be continued...


End file.
